Dome cameras are widely used in various applications for capturing images of a scene. The application of surveillance is one particular application. The dome of the camera can protect components of the camera from outside particles and liquids. Furthermore, the dome can assist in concealing the orientation of the lens of the camera. This concealment reduces the feeling of intrusion for people located near the camera. Typically, the imaging unit of a dome camera is pan rotated and tilted to aim the imaging unit in a direction for a desired field of view when it is then locked into place by a screw. It would advantageous for the optical module to be more easily locked into place from rotation.